Worrying Reggie
by BadKitty17
Summary: This is what happens when Paul gets sick! Fluffy brotherly fluff!


**Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Ken Sugimori, Nintendo, and Game Freak, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

Paul _knew_ something was wrong with him when he woke up that morning. His body ached and burned, and he was nauseous. But he wasn't going to let something trivial like being ill get in the way of his training for the day.

He forced himself out of bed and got dressed in a hurry, before releasing his pokemon from their pokeballs and making his way to the kitchen. Reggie would freak out if he went without breakfast, even though the thought of eating seemed unbearable at that moment.

"Nice to see you're finally up," Reggie called cheerily, cracking an egg into a pan.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" the boy scoffed, emptying some cans of pokemon food into bowls, as his and his brother's pokemon clamoured for their breakfasts.

Reggie turned back to his cooking and added, "Thought you said yesterday that you wanted to get up early and train with your pokemon, but it's half ten and you've only just got up," he said as he cracked another egg into the pan.

"Damn, is it really that"- Paul began, but he was interrupted by a violent coughing fit.

Reggie turned to face his younger sibling. "Are you OK? That didn't sound good at all!" he said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Paul insisted, setting the bowls down for the pokemon, who eagerly gobbled up the food.

Reggie came closer to Paul and tried to place his hand on the boy's forehead, but Paul backed away.

"Looks like you have a"—

"I'm fine!" Paul snarled, "I gotta go. I'm really behind on training!"

"Wait! Don't you want any breakfast?" Reggie called as Paul and his Pokemon left, but his words fell on deaf ears.

 _Paul really doesn't seem well,_ Reggie thought, _maybe I should go and monitor him…_

"Torterra, stone edge! Honchkrow, dark pulse!" Paul commanded.

"How's training coming along?"

Paul whirled round, to see Reggie sat on a rock not far from his training spot.

"What are you doing here?!" the boy questioned, coughing.

"Nothing wrong with watching my little bro train, is there?" Reggie smirked.

Paul shook his head. "Tch, fine! Just stay out of my way!"

Paul turned back to his pokemon and began giving more commands.

"Honchkrow, sky attack! Torterra, use frenzy plant!" Paul ordered, but his vision was starting to blur, and now he was getting dizzy…

The two pokemon performed their respective cries, awaiting commands.

"Torterra…u-use…" now even speaking was becoming a problem for Paul. "Use…"

And with that, Paul's body gave out. His legs buckled and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Paul!" Reggie cried out, running over to his brother and feeling his forehead. "Oh, I knew it, you're sick!"

Reggie commanded the pokemon to follow him home, and picked Paul up gently, carrying him back to their house.

Once Reggie arrived home, he removed Paul's jacket and tucked him gently in bed, placing a damp cloth on his forehead.

"Looks like I'll be nursing you for a bit," Reggie sighed, placing one hand on his brother's red cheek. The boy lay completely still, save for rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"Terra?" Paul's large pokemon chirped in concern.

Reggie turned away from Paul, and patted Torterra's head. "Paul's going to be OK, Torterra. He just has a fever." He reassured.

"Torterra!" the pokemon grunted affirmatively.

"Now, I should probably find you some medicine." Reggie mused aloud, turning back to Paul before he made his way into the kitchen, ransacking the cupboards. He returned to Paul's room a little while later, carrying a glass of water and two pills. He set them down at the boy's bedside, and thought about turning away to attend to some other matters, but he decided Paul needed his attention more when the boy's eyes fluttered open, and he moaned ever so slightly.

"Good to see you're awake, baby bro," Reggie said genuinely, smiling gently.

Paul shifted, trying to sit up, but found that he simply didn't have the strength to do so. "How long have I been passed out?"

"About an hour. You collapsed with a fever and I had to carry you home, remember?" Reggie said, taking a serious tone.

Paul moaned again, not keen on remembering, and responded. "Yeah. So what?!"

Reggie shook his head and threw his arms around his brother. " _So what?!_ This morning you insisted you were fine, but then you went and collapsed with a fever! You had me so worried!" he ranted, his voice cracking towards the end of his tirade.

"Geez, are you crying?" Paul snorted.

Reggie's grip on Paul tightened. "Maybe. But what does that matter? Don't ever scare me like that again, got it?!" he cried.

Paul realised that resistance was futile. "'Kay then," the boy sighed in defeat, returning Reggie's hug. All he could do for now is let Reggie baby him for the day…

 **I know,** _ **another**_ **pokemon fic. But I've been in a bad place lately, so I wrote fluff in an attempt to cheer myself up X.x bye~**

 **Kitty x**


End file.
